Safe in Your Arms
by Winter Blaze
Summary: Gordo, Kate, and Lizzie go undercover to stop a killer. However, when one of the under cover's happen to be the suspect's victim will Gordo and Kate be able to stop the killer before he gets to Lizzie? (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Gordo, Kate, and Lizzie go undercover to stop a killer. However, when one of the under cover's happen to be the suspect's victim, will Gordo and Kate be able to stop the killer before he gets to Lizzie?  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters just my character. And I do not plan to make any money off this story. And all I ask is for you to R&R. Lizzie is not an under cover agent yet but she will be later on.  
  
Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Default Chapter:  
  
Larry Tudgeman sat in his office looking at a picture of a killer and wondering what could make him go through such a life that is dangerous and at such a hard time only being seventeen with all the other problems teen's have to go through. Why did Canto Kneed choose this life?  
  
A blonde-haired woman sat at her desk looking at a picture of her husband. She knew that she was lucky to have him even though people often told her that she just married him for his looks, but that was not true. She married him because she loved him and over the year's he has become smarter, but his aloofness is sometimes still there. "Kate, your husband is on the phone. Just press one." and then the red-haired woman went back to her desk. "Hi, Ethan." said Kate with a smile on her face.  
  
Miranda Sanchez awoke with a smile on her face. She dressed in blue low rider jeans and a rebel sleeveless t-shirt. She thought to herself. I wonder if I will ever meet that man with the brown shaggy hair and light brown eyes, again. Pushing away her dream, she headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast before she left for school.  
  
"Liz would you wake up?" asked a boy with raven hair and piercing grey eyes. The blonde-haired girl opened her eyes. For a moment hazel stared into grey, then Lizzie, said, "Canto Kneed, get out of my room." She turned to her left and saw that her bedroom window was opened, "Canto, did you sneak in her?" "Yes, but it was only to wake you up and I see it worked." and then he left the way he came in. Lizzie McGuire dressed in blue hip hugger jeans and a white t-shirt with a big rose in the middle of it. She went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family before she had to catch a ride with her friend Canto, and then they had to pick up her best friend Miranda. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter one:  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon sat at his desk looking at his papers. He could not believe he was finally getting to be able to go undercover. He needed to concentrate on his files on each student at Hillridge High, but one file in particular has caught his attention. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, age 17. He could not stop starring at her picture. Someone knocked on his closed office door. "Come in." He put the picture down and saw that his boss, Larry Tudgeman had walked into his office.  
"I'll see you tonight, Ethan." Kate Sanders-Craft just got off the phone with her husband who works at Hillridge High, as an art teacher. She knew that with the case she is working on, she had to be careful going undercover at that school, or her husband could blow her cover without realizing what he had done. She walked out of her office, and hurried over to her partner's office. She walked into his office, hoping that she was not late for the meeting, but when she saw Larry, she knew she was in trouble.  
"Miranda are you ever going to talk to your parents?" asked Lizzie from the back of the car. "Lizzie I understand your concern, but what happened between me and my parent's is something I'll have to patch up by myself." Lizzie knew this was code for we will talk later. Lizzie could not figure out why Miranda does not care for Canto. "You're right Miranda I shouldn't worry, so much." "Canto, thanks for waking me up this morning, but next time, go through the front door." "Canto, what are you a teen pervert?" asked Miranda. "I am, and other things as well," he looked at the girls faces. "I'm just joking." He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. "I'll see you guys during lunch." He walked away from them with his head bowed going towards the art room. "David you are going undercover as a student at Hillridge High, Kate you are also going under cover at that school, but as a janitor." "Mr. Tudgeman, you have to resign me to another role because my husband works there." "Sanders, nobody pays attention to the janitor's, so you will be safe." Why does that bitch not have to like me? Maybe she will die first after I study her and Lizzie first. "Mr. Kneed." said Ethan craft breaking through Canto's thoughts. "What?" "Clean your supplies because you only have five minutes until the bell rings." Canto looked at the clock and couldn't believe it was already 9:10am. He cleaned his supplies and waited by the door for the bell to dismiss everyone. Once the bell had dismissed everyone, he went to the restroom and waited until he knew the halls would be empty. He did not care if he was late to English; he had some stalking to do. He went to Mr. Diggs English class, but only watched from the open glass window, which is made through the door, he looked to see if Miranda was in there. Once he didn't see her he left and went to search for her. As he was walking back by the restroom's he heard someone say, "I told you not to call me." It sounded like Miranda's voice so he went to investigate. He leaned closer towards the door. "You know why I'm not talking to my parent's anymore. You are part of the reason, and I can blame myself as well. I should not have been seeing you in the first place, since you are practically old enough to be a brother an older brother if I had one, but that is not the point. It's not like you come around to see me anyways." ranted Miranda. "You know I'm working on a case and I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. I will send a note for you at 2:30pm for you to talk with your counselor. I want you to know that I do love you." said the voice on the other end. "I know you do. I have to go, but I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
Canto hurried out into the other corridor by turning quickly to his left and bumped into a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Miranda walked out of the bathroom, to wrapped up in her own life to have notice Canto's body half way sticking out of the other corridor. If only she had looked to her right. She might have been more distrusting of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
David Gordon remembered that kid from his files. His name is Canto Kneed, age 17, and he's why he's posing as a high school student. "Watch next time where you're going." said Canto. "You're the one that bumped into me." "What's your name?" Before he could answer that, a teacher came. "Mr. Kneed I see you've met Mr. Smith. He has your English class, which you are supposed to be in right now." "I got lost, Mr. Lock." said Canto. The teacher stopped with the last name bases and said, "Canto you have been going here for four year's now I don't think you can get lost, but Gordo here can because he is the new student. Since you claim to be lost, and I know you're not Canto, you can show Gordo to his classes. NOW GO!" They both left. Canto looked at Gordo's schedule and said, "You have three of my classes. Great, Not" They went to Mr. Diggs class., and when they walked inside everyone turned and starred. Lizzie turned around to see who walked through the door, and whom she saw astounded her. She looked straight into the new student's blue eyes. She looked at her best friend Miranda, and said, "That new kid's cute!" "Yea, but he doesn't seem to be happy." "Class this is Gordo Smith. He just transferred from Bethany, Oklahoma. Gordo you can take a seat next to Lizzie McGuire." Hearing her name she said, "What" and even though Gordo knew who she was, he went along and acted dumb. He sat by her, trying not to stare at her, but he hoped class would start soon. Canto sat behind Lizzie. Once everyone was finally seated, Mr. Diggs resumed class. Kate was in the restroom cleaning when Miranda walked in. She wiped down the sink's praying that Miranda wouldn't realize who she was. Her prayer was answered because she pulled out her cell phone and pushed the talk button. When Kate heard Miranda say, "'I told you not to call me.'" She knew at once that Miranda's husband had called her.

Matt McGuire walked into Hill ridge high and headed straight to the counselors' office, but he took his time getting there, so he could meet Miranda. Miranda just received her note from the office aid. She walked down to the counselors' office, and saw Matt apparently waiting for her. "Matt, I can't believe you're here!" she squealed excitedly. "I've missed you too." He stood at 6'1 while she was just 5'3. He cupped her chin in his hand, and brought his lips down onto hers and kissed her softly at first, and then the kiss depend. They pulled apart. "I better send you back." said Matt. "If you can, I want you to come home tonight, please." "It might be late." replied matt as he was fingering with a piece of her hair that fell to the side of her face. "I'll keep my ears open." said Miranda and then she walked away from him. He let the piece of hair slip from his fingers and watched her walk away.

"Lizzie, will you give Miranda her home-Never mind. Miranda here's your homework." said the math teacher. She took her work and sat down next to Lizzie. Lizzie saw the huge smile that was on Miranda's face, and said, "I take it you saw Matt, so how did things go?" "He might be coming to my house tonight." Lizzie knew that Miranda meant 'home tonight', but they had to be very discreet about it because Miranda wanted it that way, for now. "Eeww, I don't even want to know." They both started to laugh at that comment. The bell rang and they left with Canto.

The meeting was being held in the family consumer science room on the second floor. Gordo, Kate, and Larry sat in chairs facing each other. "Gordo, did you find out anything about our suspect?" "He was stalking one of his possible victims because his ex-teacher, Mr. Locke caught both of us in the hall, but he ran into me first. Mr. Lock caught him in a lie because Canto told him he was lost, and Mr. Lock grilled him for it and told him to show me where all of my classes are." "You are staying after this meeting. I want you to go in the counselor's office, get on the computer, look up his file, and see what you can find. Kate where you able to find anything?" "No." "I want you tomorrow to get inside his locker, and see if you can find anything. Check in with Gordo when you get home, and right down his combination." "Larry its 11 o'clock, can I go home?" asked Kate. "Fine, I'll see everyone tomorrow." Gordo ran downstairs, in a hurry to get to the counselor's office. He unlocks the door and goes inside. He logs onto one of the computers and accesses Canto's file. He scans over the file with his eye, and then prints it, and then he closes out of the different screens, logs off, shut down the computer, walks quickly out the door, and locks it.

Kate pulled into her driveway, parks, turns off the engine, gets out of her car, walks to her front door and unlocks it. She enters house and sees lit candles everywhere. She sees her husband sitting on the couch and asks, "Ethan why are all of these candles lit?" "I'm in a romantic mood, and I've missed you." She goes over to him on the couch and lays down her head is on his lap while the rest of her body is stretched out on the end of the couch.

Lizzie looks out of her open bedroom window, and sees Gordo walking past her house and towards his house. She climbs out of her window and walks over to him, and asks, "What are you doing out here?" "Just wanted to walk the streets, and it helps me to go to sleep. Please don't tell anyone that." She smiles at him, and then says, "I won't I promise. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She starts to walk away, but Gordo says, "Let we walk you over to your window." She laughs and then says, "Thanks." She puts her arm though his and they walk like that until they get to her window. "Night Liz." and then Gordo goes next door to the house that he is staying in until the case is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Larry walks into his house, and sees a sleeping form lying on his couch. He picks up the stranger, carries her into his bedroom, and lays her on his bed. She wakes up and stares at Larry, and then says, "It's nice to see you out of the Matt disguise. I was waiting up for you, but thanks for moving me in here. You're here early, 11:20." "You know Miranda, Kate's friend. I am in love with her, but she's going out with Matt." confessed Larry while he sat on the edge of his bed. "I hear she has a crush on you."said Miranda. He falls back on the bed next to her and says, "Just a crush, well I'll have to fix that," and then he rolls on top of her. "I'm tired of hiding us, Miranda, but-" "I know you have to for this case, well at least when you're around me in public." stated Miranda and then she kissed him softly.  
Wrapped up in each other's arms Ethan kissed the top of Kate's head and said, "Kate, I need to tell you something. I have to chaperone for the prom that's coming up next week and I was wondering if you could go with me?" She yawned and then replied with, "I have to ask my boss, but if I'm able to go, should I wear your favorite, the short knee length with the ¾ slit up the slides?" She knew that dress drove him crazy. "No! You can't I will be very distracted, and I would not set a good example, plus I would lose my job, Katie, but you could wear it after prom is over. "If I'm able to go, and I hope I am, I'll tell you something that could make you very happy." grinned Kate, and then she looked at the alarm clock and said, "Ethan as much as I enjoy, you lavishing me with kisses everywhere, I'm going to be late for my assignment." She got up and rushed around the bedroom trying to get dressed without stumbling for lack of hurry.

Gordo was waiting for Kate at the back of the school. Little did he know that someone was watching him. He paced back and forth, until he heard feet pounding on the pavement coming towards him. "Gordo, I'm sorry I'm late. I got distracted." "I don't want to know about your personal life, Kate. Let's get to business." Gordo and Kate turned towards the school back door, and Kate picked the lock. Once the door was unlocked, they went inside and Gordo made sure the door quietly shut behind him. "Kate here's his locker number and the combination. You have 20 seconds." She ran down the hallway and towards the senior lockers. She found locker number 213, and turned the lock combination, 19, 44, 10, and then pulled up on the handle. She had 15 seconds left. She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. She shut the locker and ran back to where Gordo was waiting for her. "We just need the film developed, but where do we go?" Just then, they heard someone hit the floor. They turned around and saw Lizzie; holding the back of her head.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Gordo. "I could ask the same thing about the both of you. I followed Gordo. I didn't believe what you told me last night, and I think I was right. Are you two cops?" "FBI, and since you know about us, you're friends with a suspect of ours, Canto Kneed. We need your help in this case." She looked into Gordo's blue eyes, and could tell he was telling the truth. "Why is Canto a suspect?" "The town really did keep this quiet." said Kate. "He's murdered ten people. We could never arrest him because he was always on the run, and he would change his identity until know that is, so will you help us." asked Gordo. "I'll help, but who's his next victim?" "We're not aloud to say." replied Kate, who saw the worried look on Gordo's face. "Lizzie do you know where we could get this film developed?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Follow me." said Lizzie. They did, but made sure the back door was locked before they followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Miranda would you get the door?" asked Larry. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." came her reply as she was putting an unwanted visitor in the trash can. Larry waked out of the bathroom wiping his face with a washcloth, "I'll be right back." then he walked out the bedroom door.  
  
"Why are we here at Miranda's house?" asked Gordo. "You wanted the film developed." stated Lizzie. She knocked on the door, while Gordo moved behind her to talk to Kate. "What do we tell her, about how we know Miranda?" asked Kate. "Let's have Miranda tell her." replied Gordo.  
  
Larry opened the door to see, Lizzie and his two agents. Little did he know that he had another agent. "Come in, Lizzie. I'll tell Miranda you are here." then he left them in the living room.  
  
He walked into his room wondering if his wife would go crazy, once she knew who was waiting for them. "Miranda, Lizzie is here, and so are Gordo and Kate." He waited for her reaction but all she said was, "Introduce me." Larry and Miranda walked out of the room hand in hand, and into the living room. They walked that way out because Miranda was nervous and not ready for her world to be shaken up so badly with the reaction of her friends meeting for the first time, but little did she know she didn't have anything to worry about, at least not yet.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." said Lizzie as she closed Gordo's cell phone and handed it back to him. "What's up?" asked Miranda. "I'm not for sure, but my mom sounded weird, like shaken, on the phone, so I have to go." As she headed for the door, "Larry go with her." ordered Miranda. Lizzie immediately stopped and turned around. "What! No- N- Oh. I'll be right back." and then Larry ran back into the bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter: 5

Jo McGuire paced around her living room; waiting for Lizzie to get home.  
  
Lizzie and Matt walked up to the door, but she was the one who unlocked the door. "Mom, Matt and I are home." said Lizzie as she came in then shut the door. She came out of the living room, "Come with me into the kitchen."  
  
They followed her into the kitchen, and listened to the message that was on the machine.... "Green doesn't look good on you. I know the Hillridge prom is coming up and I want you to wear a white prom dress, so I can watch the blood soak through your dress." and then the message ended.  
  
"Mom will be right back." said Matt as he pulled Lizzie's arm. They went into the hallway and Matt said, "I'm telling your mom the truth." Before she could protest, Matt took of his 'own skin'.  
  
They turned around because they heard an audible gasp, "Who are you?" asked Jo.  
  
"You'll know me after I say my name, since you are close with the Sanchez family. My name is Larry Tudgeman." before he could say anything else, Jo said, "You're Miranda's husband. Why are you posing as my son?" "I work for the FBI and that message just confirmed Lizzie is are suspect's knew victim, and I had to pose as your son because he's friends with my wife's best friend." He pointed to Lizzie as he said that. "Does Miranda now about you being in the FBI?" asked Jo. "Yes" came the reply.  
  
"Miranda stop hovering. I have already told you that I cannot give you any information!" yelled Kate. "Gordo what do you think of this pictures?" asked Kate. Gordo turned away from the window and looked at Kate, "I think are killer is going down this time." said an angry Gordo.  
  
Canto Kneed walked around the corner and knocked on the McGuire's front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Safe in Your Arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Canto Kneed knocked on the McGuire door. Larry, Jo, and Lizzie all turned around. "I'll get it." said Lizzie as she turned around and headed for the door.  
  
She opened the door and smiled, "Hi, Canto. What are you doing here?" "I just. I wanted to know if you would go to prom with me?" "Well?" he asked impatiently. "I have to think about it. I have a family emergency that just happened, so bye." and then she shut the door in his face.  
  
He walked away with his head down. Knowing that she would look out the window, and once he turned the corner he started to laugh. "It looks like she got my message. Now my plan will be set in motion." he said as he walked home.

"Mrs. McGuire, can I use your phone?" asked Larry. "Yes. Call me Jo." Larry walked over to the phone and called Miranda. "Miranda, I need you to give the phone to Gordo." said Larry. "Hold on." came Miranda's reply. In the background, you could hear the phone being switched over. "Larry, what's up?" asked Gordo. "He just left a message on Lizzie's machine," he looked over at Lizzie knowing that she was watching him. "I'll tell you the rest later." then he put the phone back on its cradle.  
  
As soon as Larry put the phone down the phone started to ring. Larry looked at Lizzie and said, "Come get the phone and hit record, as soon as you pick it up." She did as she was told, "Hello?" asked Lizzie. "Here's another message. You are going to tell your best friend. I believe her name is Miranda. You are going to tell her that she's next on my list as well. I change my mind she's already on it." Before Lizzie could ask any questions, the line went dead.  
  
She looked at Larry with Tears in her eyes, and then said, "He said Miranda is now on his list. You have to go to her. I can't loose my best friend." "Lizzie, I know you you're not going to want to do this, but I need you to come back to my house. As soon as I put back on my disguise," then he turns to Jo. "Jo, I need you to set up your guest room, and when Lizzie gets back I will have my agent tell you why he's here."  
  
Larry put back on his disguise, and then they both walked out the door. Once they were at his house, he walked over to Gordo. "Gordo, you are going to stay with Lizzie and watch over her, also that's what I want you to tell her parents; when you get to her house." He walks over to where Miranda and Kate are talking in the living room. "I think she already knows by know." replied Miranda. "You are a victim now, Miranda." said Larry. "Larry, what do you want me to do?" asked Kate. "Right now, go back to head corridors, and get the surveillance team, and then make sure that they are at Gordo's as soon as Gordo and Lizzie walk up her steps, and tell them they are to dress like movers." said Larry.  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie you two should get going." said Larry. As Lizzie and Gordo where walking out the door Gordo turned around and said, "Larry, just to let you know Lizzie is an outside agent now." then he quickly shut the door.  
  
"Johnson, Snake, Night, and Sky, You four get dressed in mover's clothing, and be at David's house in ten minutes." ordered Kate. They all came out in jeans and grey shirts with the logo printed on the front "Will help you move, for a fee. Call 555-0125" "What do you think?" asked a girl with dark brown hair. "They'll work, Isabella Night." replied Kate. Everyone left to do there jobs.  
  
The surveillance team drove through the silent streets very fast, but safely as well. "There's David." said Isabella. They got out of the moving fan, and walked towards David's house.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute Lizzie." said Gordo as he ran across the yard to his house. "Are you the mover's I called for?" asked Gordo. "Yes." replied a man with blonde hair. Gordo let them all in the house, and then shut the door. He turned to the blonde-haired person who had replied to him, "Alex Johnson, I need you to put your surveillance equipment in the empty moving van that you have right now, and then I need,"

He looked around him he looked at a tall man with salt and pepper hair and said, "Jon Snake I need you to be my electrician along with you Kira Sky." said Gordo. "What about me?" asked Isabella. "Isabella, you will be helping Alex. Now if you will excuse me I have my own job to do." He let the team out, then went back to the McGuire's house and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Lizzie. Once safely in the house she asked, "Is everything ready?" "It will be, so where's the guest room?" asked Gordo.  
  
Kate walked into her house to find the place a mess, so she called out, "Ethan, are you here?" She heard a faint tapping noise coming form the kitchen. She pulled out her gun and quietly walked into the kitchen. She saw her husband lying on the kitchen floor. "Ethan what happened?" "I couldn't see the person's face, but he tied me up in the chair and once I just now got free." said Ethan. "Can you walk?" He got up and started to move around a bit but he sat back down. "My legs are asleep." "I'll be right back," said Kate. She checked the house as best she could. Nothing seemed to be missing. She went back to the kitchen. "The thief didn't get anything, but I wonder what the thief was looking for?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Safe in your arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I had to clear my head of this story for a while, but I am back on track, again. I promise.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Canto Kneed sat at home wondering what he could do to Miranda. He had a list of ideas in front of him. Thinking aloud he said, "I know Miranda isn't speaking to her parents, and I don't know where they live, so that won't work. What is the one thing she cares about? That is an easy question, Lizzie. I'll just have to change my plan for Lizzie, but it should be thrilling none the less."  
  
"Larry what do you mean I'm the next victim!" "Miranda please don't shout. I'm not happy about this either, but your not the only one he's after. Before you ask I can't tell you who the other person is either." Before either of them could say another word, the phone rang.  
  
"Get away from my daughter!" shouted Sam McGuire. Lizzie and Gordo broke apart. "Dad it's okay, he's one of the agents working on my case. He is only over here because I need protection, and so do the both of you. Right mom?" Sam turned around and looked at his wife, "You knew about him and didn't tell me!" "I forgot, but he's name is Gordo. Any one want breakfast?"  
  
"Miranda you need to get ready for school, and I have to leave." said Larry as he combed his hair. "For your information I'm ready. I hope you have a good day at work. My ride's here." "Miran...wait!" Miranda was already out the door. Larry had no choice but to wait until Canto left, so he could leave.  
  
"Guess what Miranda!" "What?" "Canto asked me out to the prom and I said yes!" Canto noticed Miranda didn't reply. He knew she was not happy about it, but she didn't know what was coming to her tomorrow night. He also noticed Gordo didn't say anything as well.  
  
Larry took a short cut to the school. Once he was inside the Family Consumer Science room, he dialed the Sanchez's phone number, "Matt?" "Why did you hang up, when I called?" "Miranda was there. I know you're ready to come home, but the prom is tomorrow, and if everything goes well you can be home the same night." "How's my mom and dad doing?" "There good. They told me to tell you "hi." "Well I have to go your in-laws are coming."  
  
Everyone was sitting at the lunch table with five minutes before the bell rang. Canto knew he had too ask this question as all the guy dates do, "What color should your corsage be?" "White," Turning to Miranda she asked, "Did you patch things up with your parents yet?" "No, so Gordo are you going to the prom tomorrow night." "Yea, her name is Kate Anders."  
  
Lunch was over and everyone went to there own classes. Gordo and Lizzie went upstairs, while Miranda and Canto staid downstairs. Once in the Family Consumer Science room Larry began saying his orders.  
  
"Lizzie I know you are new to this undercover thing, but we will be at the prom tomorrow night, we'll keep you protected. Kate I know Ethan is chaperoning, but you'll have to go with Gordo. I don't want to here it, so where this wig." She caught the brown wig and didn't say a word.  
  
"Hey, Gordo we saw the little lip lock you and Lizzie where in before her father came in." Gordo turned to face the brown haired girl named Kira Sky, "Kira if it wasn't for the fact that I'm your fianc's, Jon's best man I'd get you for that."  
  
"Stop you two, Larry would you like to know what we all found?" "Sure, Jon. You can go first." "Kira and I found out that are killer is getting very antsy about tomorrow night. Your turn Alex." "We know that the killer is not aware that we're here."  
  
Larry paced around the room, messing with the knobs on the stove, and then he turned around and said, "If that's all we have then get back to your jobs." While everyone left, Larry stayed there pacing around worrying about Miranda, but in the back of his mind he knew that she could take care of herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Safe in your arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know the chapters in the story are messed up but I fixed it on the arrow button....lol...  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Lizzie was in her white prom dress as she was instructed, but now she was getting nervous because she did not know whom the killer was and she wanted to ask Gordo out, but was afraid he would turn her down because of the age difference.  
  
"Lizzie, Canto is here!" yelled Jo from downstairs. Lizzie looked in the mirror one more time; to make sure the wire was not visible. She walked down the stairs and took a quick glance at everybody. Her parents had a calm and nervous look on their faces. Gordo had a smile on his face. Canto just stood there looking at her.  
  
"We ready to go everybody?" asked Canto. "Yea." came Lizzie and Gordo's response. They left the house and Canto drove them to the school.  
  
They got out of the car. Gordo looked around him and could see the surveillance van parked, and then it was obscured from his vision, as a group of friends came over.  
  
"Hi, Kate, Miranda, and Matt." said Gordo. "Well are we going?" asked an impatient Canto. "Canto, you are being a little impatient." "I want to dance with Lizzie, before they have the slow dances. Is that alright with you Miranda?" "Sure."  
  
Once in the gym everyone started dancing to get this party started, by Pink. (I think that is the title of the song.) "Canto, I'll be right back I have to go check on Matt."  
  
Canto didn't want Lizzie to go, but he had to make it look like he cared. He found Matt and Miranda dancing. "Larry, what are you doing here?" "Keep your voice down. I am here watching over you, and dancing with my wife. Now get back over there with your date."  
  
Lizzie did as she was told. "How is Matt doing?" "He's doing well. I just wanted to see if he was having fun."  
  
A slow dance was coming on and Canto lead Lizzie over to a table. "What's wrong?" "I just got tired that's all, Lizzie."  
  
They sat and talked, but things started feeling uncomfortable for Lizzie. Canto throughout the conversation had been getting closer to Lizzie. "Canto stop! You can't be doing that in a public place, and I don't like it." His hand was going up her dress. Feeling her up. He whispered in her ear, "You know you like it." "Did you not hear what I said?"  
  
He did not like being told 'no'. "Listen you little bitch. After I get through with you Miranda is next." That's when it hit her; Canto was the killer, her killer. He stood up, grabbed Lizzies' arm rough and they walked to the back of the school.  
  
The surveillance team saw a blonde-haired person and Canto go behind the school. "Alex, get Larry out here now or Gordo I don't care which just get someone out here fast!" ordered Isabella.  
  
Larry heard in his ear..."Lizzie in trouble help now!" With out telling Miranda anything he left her standing alone, and left. Gordo and Kate saw him leave and followed.  
  
"Miss Sanchez where is Mrs. Craft going?" Ethan did not want to speak formally since he already knew Miranda. "She has work to do, Mr. Craft." "Oh, OK."  
  
Ethan and Miranda just stood there hoping there loved ones would return safely.  
  
"Please, stop." Lizzie was bleeding down her face and trying hard not to cry. "Canto Kneed, we have finally caught you, so step away from the girl." said Gordo. "Who are you to tell me to stop, you just moved here." Canto's back was turned towards Gordo, Kate, and Larry.  
  
"Actually I'm undercover." Gordo could not tell what Canto was doing, but the way Lizzie was shaking it had to be bad. "Fine, I'll turn around." Canto turned around with Lizzie still in his hands. Kate and Larry gasped at what they saw. Lizzie's forehead, cheeks, and Chin where cut and blood were poring off her face. "I know you won't shoot me with her in my arms." "You're wrong." said Gordo. "No, you will not that's an order, Gordo." said Larry.  
  
Gordo wouldn't listen he shot Canto in the kneecap twice and he fell on his right knee. Lizzie had already passed out, and the wait from her and Canto's good knee, he fell over. Kate rushed over to him and put the handcuffs on Canto.  
  
She read him his rights, and was put in the undercover cop car. Alex drove away with Canto to the police station.  
  
Gordo ran over to Lizzie and picked her up in her arms. "We have to get her to the hospital, and I'm leaving now with her."  
  
He didn't wait for a response he just went to his car, put Lizzie in the back seat, and sped off as soon as he turned on the car.  
  
"We better get back to our dates." said Kate.  
  
Authors Note: This was going to be the last chapter, but I decided it isn't going to be! 


	10. chapter 10

Title: Safe in your arms  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Kate, are you alright?" "I'm fine Ethan; now leave before I get in trouble." Ethan left to go back to his corner. She turned towards Miranda, "Lizzie is in the hospital; she's doing better then she was." "Larry, let's go see her or is it not safe?" "We can go see her. Canto kneed is in jail now."  
  
Miranda was shocked to hear that Canto was the killer. She smiled to herself because her instincts where right about him. She was glad she did not trust him.  
  
"Miranda what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at prom." "Sound ungrateful then. Lizzie...."  
  
Miranda could not finish her sentence because a nurse came in and said, "Everyone out this patient needs rest. Out."  
  
Everyone just stood there for a minute then walked out of Lizzie's hospital room.  
  
"Let's go home." said Kate. Everyone stared at her as if she where crazy. "She's alright now; Canto can't hurt her or Miranda." "We know this, Kate. I think someone should stay with her tonight anyways." said Larry. "I'll stay with her." replied Gordo.  
  
::: Two days later:::  
  
Lizzie was lying in bed with chicken noodle soup that she was forced to eat by her mother as punishment for not having Gordo or Larry call them when she was in the hospital. Matt was told not to pester her; he didn't like that. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind.   
  
Lizzie sat the bowl down and waited for Gordo to call her. Gordo called through Lizzie's window and said, "How are you feeling?" "Better now that you're here."  
  
They sat and talked for a while. "I better get going, but just so you'll know you aren't an agent anymore." "That's fine by me." Gordo was about to get off the bed when Lizzie said, "Wait." He looked at her and with out question or approval he kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" "I just wanted to. I really like you and I know we differ in ages, but I would like to try it if that's alright with you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I feel safe in your arms, and I hope I can feel that way for as long as we're together."  
  
Larry and Miranda were lying in bed when they heard a knock on the door. "Hold on." they both said in unison. Once they got there, robes on Larry answered the door. "Miranda, Gordo and I are going out!" "Just barge in here and don't say, 'hi'." "Hi, Larry."  
  
Another knock was at the door, so Larry opened it, "I knew you two would make a cute couple." "Same to you Kate," "Sorry Hi Larry." "How did you find out?" "I was right behind you when you said it."  
  
Larry, Ethan, and Gordo just stood there watching there loved ones talk amongst themselves.  
  
They staid over for lunch and dinner, and then left.  
  
"I love you Gordo." "I love you to Lizzie."  
  
The end  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and this is the end of SIYA. 


End file.
